familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Hough (1620-1683)
}} William Hough was an early English Immigrant to America from Cheshire, England. William was a member of the Richard Blinman religious party and 1640 immigrant, first to Marshfield in the Plymouth Colony, then Gloucester in Massachusetts Bay, and finally New London, CT. He is referred to as the carpenter of Cheshire and New London. Biography William Hough, an unmarried house wright (carpenter) from Cheshire, arrived in 1640 in the Mass. Colony in Rev. Richard Blinman's party. He married Sarah Caulkins in 1645, and they probably have more descendants in the U.S. than any other Hough immigrant. Their children were Hannah, Abiah (daughter) Sarah, Samuel, John, William, Jonathan, Deborah, Abigail and Anna. Most descendants stayed in New England until after 1790. In determining the descendants of the one known immigrant, William Hough the carpenter of Cheshire and Massachusetts, one must remember that several people who are mentioned in the records have not been successfully traced. They may have died out, but more likely many moved with parts of their towns into new areas. Cheshire England Home Migration to America William was a member of the Richard Blinman religious party and 1640 immigrant, first to Marshfield in the Plymouth Colony, then Gloucester in Massachusetts Bay, and finally New London, CT. Religious freedom appears to be an important factor for William's migration to America. However, after landing there he discovered that his religious views were significantly at odds with the communities at Plymouth Colony (Pilgrims) and Massachusetts Bay (Puritans). But he was able to settle down with the religious group in in New London. Richard Blinman came to American at the insistence of Gov Winthrop, and became the first pastor of the church at Marshfield. But he left soon after for Gloucester, then, New London, New Haven and finally back home to England where he died at an old age. It is presumed the Wm Hough followed in some of these travels as far as New London. Marriage to Sarah Calkins While in Gloucester - William Hough - (b. Chester c 1619-1620, d. New London CT - 10 Aug 1683, age 64) Married in Gloucester MA on 28 Oct 1645 to Sarah Calkins (1624-1677). She was baptized in Waverton, Cheshire on 6 May 1627 and is daughter of Hugh and Ann Calkins. Sarah died after 05 Oct 1670, probably in Connecticut. William Hough (b in 1619 in Westchester, Cheshire, England - d in 1683 in New London) m in 1645 in Massachusetts to Sarah Caulkins. Their first three children were born in Gloucester, MA and the forth, Samuel in Saybrook, CT and the remainder in New London. More about William Hough: Immigration: 1640, Arrived from Westchester, Cheshire, England to the Mass. Colony in Rev. Richard Blinman's party. Children of William Hough and Sarah Caulkins are: # Hannah Hough, b. 1646, Gloucester, MA; m. John Borden, 1662. # Abiah Hough, b. 1648, Gloucester, MA; d. 1715; m. Deacon William Douglas, 1667. # Sarah Hough, b. 1651, Gloucester, MA; m. (1) David Carpenter; b. ?; d. ?; m. (2) William Stevens. # Samuel Hough, b. 1652, Saybrook, CT; d. 1714. # John Hough, b. 1655, New London, CT; d. ? # William Hough (1657-1705) - b. 1657, New London, Co, CT; d. 1705. # Jonathan Hough, b. 1659, New London, Co, CT; d. ? # Deborah Hough, b. 1661, New London, Co, CT. # Abigail Hough, b. 1665, New London, Co, CT. # Anna Hough, b. 1665, New London, Co, CT. Famous Descendants * William Hough List of Famous Descendants - References * NEHGR Journal Oct 2010 Vol 164 PDF - pages 8-13 - the Cheshre Home and family of William Hough, 1640 Immigrant to New England. * Generations of William Hough - Family History